


Lost in Harry Potter

by TouchofMystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchofMystery/pseuds/TouchofMystery
Summary: (This will be a slow updated story. I have to translate this story from Dutch to English, and English is not my first language. And even though I speak it very well, grammar is a whole different story)Could Harry Potters world truly exist in a different Dimension? Or is it a book you cannot touch, or change?That's what Robin Montange asks herself when she enters the magical world of wizards and witches. A lurking war, and characters she doesn't wat to say goodbye to.Will she succeed in helping Harry? Or, will she get lost in her own adventure? Love lurks close by, just like Voldemorts Death Eaters.
Kudos: 1





	Lost in Harry Potter

I look at myself in the mirror. I saw raven black hair, that never _ever_ would listen to me. And blue eyes that stared back at me.

_I’m dreaming,_ I tell myself, _this is impossible, I’ve gone mad, and so has my fantastical mind._

Carefully I look around the corner of the toilet-door. But he is really standing there.

Untidy hair, and a massive grin on his, frankly, still young face.

Again, my mouth drops, Sirius Black _does_ look as he does in my own imagination.

_A total hottie…_

I try to shake that thought off.

‘Are you feeling better?’ Sirius asks a bit dryly. ‘If so, you can tell us who you are. And, how you managed to squeeze yourself out of Kreachers cabinet.’

I blink, yeah, how _did_ that actually happen? If I knew the answer, I would tell him immediately.

‘Magic is a funny thing, isn’t it?’ I say carefully. I can’t believe it, I am actually at Grimmouldplace twelve. Sirius Black’s house.

I somehow ended up here, the moment they started to eat. How even did that happen again?

All I knew, was that I was reading The Order of the Phoenix at home, when I heard noises behind my kitchen-cabinets.

At first, of course, I thought of a mouse or two, and went to investigate.

But I found myself here, dinner time for the Order of the Phoenix.

I remember, crawling through that cabinet, felt as if I would end up in Narnia.

‘Magic can do a lot of things, but I have never ever seen someone appear the way you did, with the clothes you are wearing,’ Sirius points up and down at me.

I look at myself too, it didn’t feel out of place what I was wearing.

A oversized hoodie, and a pair of my favourite sweatpants. Didn’t they know these types of clothes in this time? I thought they would…

‘What’s weird about it?’ I ask.

He reaches out to my ears, and pulls on one of my earbuds. That leads to my Ipod.

‘Ouch, that hurts you know!’

Quickly I stick my hand in my pocket, to protect my Ipod from being revealed. But clever Sirius seemed to have figured out what I use the earbuds for. Because he holds it against his own ear.

‘Does- that music come from a cassette?’ he asks.

‘Yes!’ I say happily, glad that I don’t have to really further explain.

He leaned forwards, and looked at me, locking me with his gaze.

‘Then where is the recorder?’

_Of course Joanne Rowling, create me a man with brains,_ I think, a little ticked off. In the books, this man here, is one of my favourite characters. In my own head, he’s also the hottest.

Not that that mattered, for now, because I know what will happen to him in this book.

A thrown away character. As if he had no further use to the plot.

Of course I knew that was a lie, but nonetheless, I was mad when I read about his death scene.

‘That er-’ I stuttered.

His grin widened, and his hand shot to mine, pulling my Ipod out of my pocket, ‘what’s this?’

_Finally something he doesn’t know._

‘That’s er- a different kind of music player,’ I answered. God, you had to choose your words carefully.

I didn’t want to be exposed, and they might even think that I’m a spy or something.

‘Where are you coming from?’ asks Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

‘I- Holland, I’m from the Netherlands,’ I say as quickly as possible.

‘What’s your name?’

Ah, there is the long awaited question.

‘Robin Montange.’

‘Sounds French.’

‘French dad,’ I reply assertive.

‘Sirius? How’s it going with that girl? Do you know more of her?’ a women’s voice asks from the kitchen. That had to be Molly Weasley, no doubt about it.

‘Yes! We’re coming!’ Sirius replies, and he looks at me, ‘just come with me, and answer their questions. We have to make sure you’re not-’

‘A Death Eater and follower of Voldemort?’ I finish his sentence without even thinking. As soon as I said it, I clapped my hand over my mouth, ‘oops,’ I grin guiltily. Sirius at least, seemed to trust me, and almost had to drag me behind him to the kitchen.

I didn’t want to be confronted with all these people, and realize I just suffered a nervous breakdown.

All the characters from my favourite book, sitting at the kitchen table, while me, Robin, knew what would happen to most of them. I couldn’t quite contain that.

‘Good evening,’ I say quietly.

‘Dear child, first you need to eat something,’ Mrs Weasley said friendly, while giving me a bowl of soup.

I avoid Moody’s magic eye and carefully take a sip of the hot soup.

It warms me and my cold hands. As an experienced Auror, I knew Moody would have the most questions.

‘Who are you?’ he asks gruffly.

‘Robin Montange from Holland,’ I answer, taking another sip. Carefully I looked at all the curious faces around me.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine of course. The twins, Fred and George. Lupin, Tonks, Mister, and Mrs Weasly. And Bill, Ginny and Charlie Weasley.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody.

‘Do they wear those kind of clothes often where you come from?’ Moody also pointed at my sweatpants.

Really, none of them ever saw these types of clothes ever? Didn’t they know this? Was it “too Muggle” for them?

‘Yes, we wear this all the time.’

‘Hm. What about the sh-’

‘Yes, the shoes as well, are we going to have a nice little chat about my looks?’ I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

From the corners of my eyes, I saw more than one person, trying not to laugh.

‘How old are you?’

‘Twenty.’

Now people gave me surprised looks.

‘Really?’ Moody asked suspicious.

‘Yeah, I know I look younger.’

‘Polyjuice Potion,’ I heard him mumble.

‘Ah, of course. Who else do you know by the name of Robin Montange?’ I asked triumphant while leaning backwards in my chair.

Sirius laughed, ‘come off it Alastor, don’t be so suspicious of her. Didn’t you notice how shocked she was when she came here? You saw that.’

‘ But she _did_ know she had to go to the toilet in complete silence,’ Moody gives Sirius a meaningful look.

I look from one to the other, maybe I should tell them I know about the painting…

It seems like I’m forced to do so, because Sirius gives me a very curious look.

‘I know you mum is behind a painting, and starts screaming whenever there’s too much noise. Oh and I know how hard it is to silence her again,’ I say in one breath.

‘AHA!’ shouts Moody, so unexpectedly and loud, everyone looks at him shocked and wide eyed.

‘How do you know about that painting? You would only know, if you’ve been here before!’

How even am I going to explain this?

‘Isn’t there the kind of magic where you can predict the future? Or where you _actually_ do have a sixth sense? I know things you don’t, that’s my kind of magic,’ I answer, again with a bit of a triumphant tone in my voice.

‘You can predict the future?’ Moody asks.

I nod.

‘So predict something then. People will die, I’m sure. Who will, and when?’

And thanks Moody, as if anyone would like to know when they die.

‘I’m not going to say that! That’s way too painful,’ I say quietly.

‘Come Alastor. You can’t actually ask her to answer that,’ Mrs Weasley says. She stands, ‘do you want another bowl of soup dear?’ she asks, with a smile.

She is so sweet.

‘Please, Mrs Weasley,’ I answer with a slight smile.

With my bowl in her hands, she looks at me, ‘I- I never introduced myself to you,’ she says slowly, ‘how do you know my name?’

‘There’s your proof she can look into the future,’ Sirius says wisely, and he looks at Moody.

‘Ahem.’

Everyone in the room looks at the boy who cleared his throat. The boy who’s story I entered.

Harry Potter.

With his green eyes, untidy black hair, and the lightningbolt scar.

I look at him with a cocked head, ‘yes?’

‘Can you- er well- can you see if I ever beat Voldemort?’

For a moment the kitchen falls silent. And I’m also a tad taken aback.

Of course I saw it coming that he would ask that one time or another. But how am I going to answer this…

‘You should trust your friends. Also, not everybody is who they seem to be.’

Shit, that sound like crappy advice, but I have to make it clear to him, that someone _he_ considers the enemy, is doing everything that lies in his power, to help him.

I’m talking about Severus Snape, of course. One of my other favourite characters. Even though he is a horrible bully.

I clench my fist, if I have to help them, I’d personally strangle Voldemort to death.

But I can’t. Harry has to do it.

‘Potter! I was asking the questions here,’ Moody says with a stern tone.

I give him a look, ‘oh you weren’t done yet?’

‘You haven’t given an explanation as to how you came out of the house elves cabinet! Plus the fact that you seem to know everything about us, but we know nothing of you,’ he leans over me, and automatically, I lean backwards.

‘So, name _one_ person, who’s going to die. It doesn’t matter when.’

Our eyes meet, and he looks at me with both of them.

I sigh, bite my lip, and nod, ‘okay, well, don’t blame me. No one can change what has already been established, Alastor Moody,’ I say, looking at what’s left of my soup.

The kitchen falls, ironically, dead silent, and everybody seems to be waiting for me to give a name.

Lupin’s the first one to connect the dots.

He looks at me, ‘do you mean Alastor will die?’ he asks stunned. When I look at him, I don’t see anger, suspicion or disappointment.

Yes,’ I say, lost in his gaze. Why are _all_ characters in my head beautiful? I shouldn’t have done that…

Silence falls again. But eventually Moody clears his throat, and continues his cross-examination, ‘it still doesn’t explain how you ended up in Kreachers cabinet.’

‘You never made mistake during an Apperition?’ I ask. ‘When you were young, for example.’

Sirius sighs, ‘come on Alastor, it’s been enough, don’t you think so? She could be useful, so let’s think of something she can do here hm?’

‘Me? Useful? Wait what?’ I stumble.

He grins at me, ‘you seem capable enough. You have a knack for getting out of trouble. And your divination abilities could be a very useful aspect.’

_I have knack for getting out of trouble? Huh, I must’ve watched Pirates of the Caribbean way too much then._ I think vaguely. I’m distracted by Sirius’ eyes.

‘Eh, what did you have in mind?’ I stare at my soup again.

‘Maybe you could go to Hogwarts. We could ask Dumbledore if he has a task for you,’ says Mister Weasley, who seems to agree with Sirius.

‘While we think of a task, the kids could show you the house.’

‘Er- I kind of already do know the house,’ I feel my cheeks redden. ‘By the way, shouldn’t you talk to Harry about that “secret weapon” of Voldemort?’

Moody, as far as he’s possible, jumps up, ‘you do know too much!’ he shouts.

And for a second time he scares everyone with his angry outburst.

‘I already gave an explanation for that, or you might need a hearing aid,’ I say a bit dryly.

‘A- a what?’ Moody asks, while his good eye squints in suspicion.

‘It’s a Muggle thing,’ I laugh a bit nervous. ‘It’s for deaf people.’

‘Sure. I’m keeping an eye on you young lady.’

_Which one?_

Sirius puts a hand on my shoulder, ‘don’t worry about Moody, Robin,’ he says, ‘he likes to see Death Eaters in everyone he encounters.’ He looks at Moody warningly.

I nod, ‘I’ll remember that,’ I mumble.

Geez, I did _not_ see this coming. Well, of course I’m from a time with new technology. The type they don’t know here yet.

I slump down in my seat, this is going to be hard. Way harder than I’d like to admit, or even think.

Maybe if I could meet Dumbldore alone… but I don’t think he’d ever believe me. My story is- unvelievable. Even for the wisest man in the Harry Potter world.

In my minds eye, I see it happen:

“Yes, hi. Listen, I was just reading Harry Potter, when I heard noises coming from my kitchen cabinets. Of course I’m going to look, and I end up here! In Sirius Black’s house, and in the world I was just reading about!”

If it wasn’t me, I wouldn’t believe it, let alone Dumbledore.

Thoughtless, I stand up, walk back to Kreachers cabinet, and open the door.

It’s too big.

It can’t be.

Maybe I’ll wake up in a moment hm?

‘What the hell is she doing now?’ I think I recognise Fred or George’s voice.

As I crawl back, I knock on the back of the cabinet.

Wood.

Hard, cold, word.

There’s no way back anymore.

For a second I look back, in a lot of curious faces who wonder what in the holy world of Merlin I’m doing.

Then, I start ramming on the back of the wood.

‘LET ME GO BACK. I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!’ I scream in frustration, while crawling deeper into the cabinet. Trying to knock the back out.

‘Are- are you feeling alright?’ Sirius’ face appears.

But I don’t want to see him, I don’t want to see anybody from this story! I slam the door shut, locking myself inside.

In the dark I sit there, hoping I’ll go back to my own world, my own house. I have nothing to do here. This is not my world.

It’s not very comfortable in the cramped space where I am now, but I’m not feeling too good about the truth of the situation that lies outside of this cabinet.

Of the fact, that I’m actually in Harry Potters world.

And, for how long? Carefully I push against the wood again. But it stays as it is.

Wood.

A knock on the cabinet door scares me.

‘What?’ I answer angrily.

‘Er- was it- was it your plan to stay any longer in there?’ I can hear how Ron has to hold back his amusement.

That makes me even more angry, and I open the door. as I stand up, I poke him in his chest, ‘how would you feel if you accidentily endend up somewhere, where you didn’t even plan to go in the first place!? Oh, and once there, some old, impeccable ex-Auror simply refuses to just believe you and what you tell. And once you try to go back, it’s without result!’ I stand in front of the red haired boy.

I’m smaller than he is, but I can see on his face, he did _not_ see this coming.

‘Er-’ he just stammers.

‘Yeah, that’s what I thought!’

‘O-kay, take a deep breath Robin. And sit down,’ Sirius says sternly and he pushes me down on a chair.

‘I get that you don’t feel like you fit in here, because apparently in your country things go a little different. But we had to ask those questions to make sure. We are at the brink of war here. We had to make sure you could be trusted.’

‘I have the feeling all of you knew I could be trusted, except for him!’ I point to Moody, frustrated.

It’s clear Sirius has to hold back laughter and I give him a warning look.

He clears his throat, ‘so, doe someone have an idea how we can calm her down again?’

‘A sleeping draught?’ mumbles one of the twin brothers.

‘Fred!’ his mom says sternly.

‘Mum, he asked! Besides, it’s the friendliest solution. The other solution could be hitting her with something heavy-’ answers George.

I decide to let it go, I’m somewhat used to comments like that.

‘I’m calm,’ I growl softly.

Now almost everybody laughs.

And again its Moody who growls: ‘if you want to leave that badly, you could just Dissapparate, you know.’

I stare at him. I _literally_ can’t do that. I don’t have magic.

I feel everybody’s eyes on me yet again.

‘I- er- I can’t. Did you really think I didn’t try back there?’ I point at the cabinet. Not the best excuse, but it’ll have to do.

‘Are you even a witch?’ Tonks asks curiously.

‘Give me a Wand and I’ll show you,’ I answer soberly. Hesitantly Tonks gives me her own Wand.

I squint a bit, ‘ _Expelliarmus_!’ I point at Moody’s Wand. It flies out of his pocket, and I catch it.

‘Good enough?’ I ask, without showing my own surprise at the fact that I just did magic. I give Moody his Wand back, and grumpily he puts it back in his pocket. 

‘I- I didn’t have my own Wand with me when I Disapparated. So I need a new one. It’s just that I don’t have the money,’ I make up as I go.

‘You can come with us to Diagon Alley dear,’ Mrs Weasley says. ‘It’s just that we can go in a few days, after Harry has had his-’

‘His Hearing. Yes, I know. Because Dementors showed up, right?’ I look at Harry, and he nods.

‘I’m not sure if I’ll get used to the fact that you actually know everything,’ Sirius says.

‘Will I win?’ Harry asks.

I laugh, ‘yes of course, you’re Harry Potter remember.’

A little smile breaks loose on the boys face.

He’s tormented by dreams, nightmares, and loneliness. And Voldemort seems to be more present in him.

‘Again though, you should keep your friends close, that’ll help you. But you still have a long way to go.’

Harry doesn’t answer, but he grumbles.

I look at Sirius, ‘to be honest, I’m quite curious to see Buckbeak,’ I say, with a slight smile.

Sirius’ eyes start to twinkle, and he jumps up, ‘come on then! I’ll introduce the two of you together.’ He drags me by my hand.

But before he really drags me out of the kitchen, I turn around, ‘er- thanks, for everything,’ I say shyly.

‘You’re welcome dear,’ Mrs Weasley answers lovingly.

I knew she would be like that, but having it happen to you is still- unbelievable.

Sirius lets go, and gives me a look, ‘are you coming?’

‘Sure, mister “no patience”,’ I laugh and follow him.

Could I get used to this? With these people?

No problem with Sirius, and he seems to like me too. But- it’s not right.

Besides, I can’t change a world just like that. Everything here already has it’s course.

Me changing stuff could ruin everything…


End file.
